


The Gingerbread Dilemma

by Rucksack (wingblade)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Rucksack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Roxas even begins his newfound project — his edible sculpture; his inevitable masterpiece — it occurs to him that it might end disastrously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gingerbread Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breezy-chu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=breezy-chu).



> For [breezy-chu](http://breezy-chu.tumblr.com/), as part of the [khsecretsanta](http://khsecretsanta.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> I have no idea why this ended up so humorous, but it did. I usually write horror and/or tragedy, so this was really fun to do! Tumblr decided not to send my messages to my recipient, so I just sort of went with the flow when thinking of ideas.

Before Roxas even begins his newfound project — his edible sculpture; his inevitable masterpiece — it occurs to him that it might end disastrously. In fact, it most likely will. But it’s for Axel, and Roxas is ready to risk the fifty dollars and two hours he spent at the grocery store shopping for ingredients. For _Axel_.

He’s mixing the butter, flour, and ginger into a large bowl — the only one the couple happen to own that is big enough for the mixture. Roxas is mixing away, straining his wrists with every plunge of the stirring spoon into the goop, when his cell phone rings. His eyes glance over at the clock on the microwave: six-thirty. Axel will be home in an hour. He tucks his phone into the crook of his neck and continues stirring.

“Hello?” he greets hurriedly.

“Hello, Roxas!” the voice responds; it’s Xion, his and Axel’s other roommate and best friend. “Is everything okay?”

Roxas explains his precarious situation: he only has an hour to make his longtime boyfriend a gingerbread house, and he has no idea what he’s doing. He had thought he could rely on the internet for help, but he is quickly learning it is never that easy.

“A gingerbread house? Why?” Xion asks, puzzled.

“Because I didn’t get him anything for Christmas! I really...couldn’t think of anything. I suck, I know. But I know he loves gingerbread, so I thought this would be a nice thing to do for him.”

“No, that’s okay,” Xion assures. “I just got him a gift card to that restaurant you guys are always eating at.”

“How much?” Roxas questions, knowing Xion has a difficult time lying about petty things, especially to him.

“I dunno… A hundred bucks, maybe?”

“ _Xion_!”

Xion explains that she’s almost home, and can help Roxas when she arrives, but will she make it in time? Will the duo be able to overcome their tremendous obstacle? Will two heads prove to bear more fruit than one alone?

Roxas flattens a large portion of the newly-mixed dough onto floured baking sheets, forming the multiple walls of the building. He shoves the metal sheets into the oven and moves on to making the icing. Roxas is beating the eggs whites together, mashing them in frustration, when Xion arrives. She pauses in the entryway of the apartment to watch him curiously.

“Are you really this worried about it?” she inquires. “Really, Roxas, it’ll be fine. You know Axel will love anything you get him. Or make him, or whatever.”

Axel and Roxas have been dating for eight years now, ever since they were fifteen. This is their thirteenth Christmas together since they became friends in fifth grade. It’s an embarrassing burden on Roxas’ shoulders that, even after all this time, he still can’t think of a good present to give Axel for his birthday and other holidays. This isn’t how these things turn out on television, that’s for sure, but somehow, he just always assumed it’d become easier over the years. But it hasn’t; he’s still learning about his partner, more and more each and every day. Besides, Roxas wants to _please_ his boyfriend — he could buy Axel a dozen different gifts, but Roxas has always striven to give gifts with _meaning_.

 _And how much meaning is this crappy gingerbread thing gonna hold?_ Roxas wonders to himself.

_Time. It’s time. That’s a precious thing, I think._

Xion touches his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. She helps him finish the icing, then retrieves the baked gingerbread from the oven. The whole time, she’s retelling Roxas some of her fondest memories the three friends have shared: when she and Roxas first met, when they all moved in together, when Roxas first told her about him and Axel’s relationship and she had given them her blessing.

It’s comforting, and takes his mind of off his worries a bit. Is the gingerbread burnt? It _looks_ burnt; smells like it a little, too. He’s never been the best at baking. But is that really so bad?

It’s time to assemble the gingerbread house. Roxas is carefully maneuvering the sides of the house while Xion dabs on the icing to bring everything together. The nearly completed gingerbread house is one Roxas thinks he might be proud of. He steps back to admire it when disaster strikes. The dough of the walls had been rolled too thin, unable to support its own weight — they crumble before his very eyes into flakes of deliciousness.

It’s seven-twenty. Axel will be home anytime now. There’s not enough time to start over. Roxas feels his small, small world dwindling even further. Xion begins cleaning up the bowls and spoons left over from the flopped house’s conception, looking at Roxas every so often to make sure he hasn’t collapsed.

Roxas isn’t sure what to do with the failed confection. He’s still contemplating its demise when, with a flush of cool air, the front door opens.

“Hey, guys!” Axel greets. He kisses the top of Roxas’ head and smiles at Xion. “Whatcha up to? I can _smell_  you’re up to something.”

“No puns, Axel, please,” Xion protests halfheartedly. “We were just…”

“Oh, did you make something?” asks Axel, noticing the bundle of dilapidated gingerbread with its smattering of white icing.

The truth in things always seems to come out in some way — eventually, at least. There’s no point in hiding it anymore, anyway. Xion and Roxas really did try, although they’ve learned quite a bit from the experience: Roxas, to procure Christmas gifts well beforehand, and Xion, to remind him often and with persistence.

“Roxas’ little gingerbread hut,” Axel whispers, when Roxas finishes explaining.

“Roxas was really worried, y’know, Axel,” Xion argues, to which the redhead raises his hands in defense.

“No, no, it’s cool. But...why? There’s no rush.”

Roxas looks at his boyfriend. “Axel, tomorrow is Christmas.”

“Yeah, but aren’t we doing Christmas later? Like, much later? As in next week later?” Axel’s calm demeanor falls as his voice raises in confusion. “No — no, you guys are messing with me. Aren’t you going out of town, Xion?”

“I _told_ you guys I decided to spend Christmas at home!” Xion affirms. Xion can’t hold her laughter in anymore, and Roxas joins her. “Did you both...did you both _really_ not get each other presents?”

Axel and Roxas both look at each other.

“Sorry,” Roxas says.

“Yeah, me too,” Axel sighs.

Maybe next year they will utilize what they have learned, and prepare adequately for the holidays, but nobody in the room believes that, right? Not even Xion will hold them to their word.

The three settle down on the couch to watch Christmas specials on TV. They dig into Roxas and Xion’s little gingerbread hut, and it’s quite tasty. Roxas can’t even distinguish the burnt parts, or if it was even burnt in the first place. They use the broken walls of gingerbread to scoop up the remnants of icing, and it’s not so bad.

If anything, it’s perfect.


End file.
